


Rock Star

by fireawy17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireawy17/pseuds/fireawy17
Summary: Negan's life is perfect- playing in bars, all thr free alcohol he could dream of, taking home a different girl every night. What happens when another act, with a very attractive lead singer, swoops in and steals his spotlight? Warning: smut!





	1. Chapter 1

I'm a fucking rock star, but not in the typical sense. I mean, I live the rock star life- playing shows every night, trashing rooms drunk and high with whatever girl I choose to bring home that night- but there's one problem: I don't have the rock star money. The shows I play are in bars and the rooms I trash are typically in my seedy apartment. But it's fine-Billy Fucking Joel got his start this way and now look at him. I'm not really worried. I have all the time in the world.

Tonight was just a typical Friday. I had just finished my set at the Hilltop (which, super fucking ironically is at the bottom of a hill) and was making my way over to the bar to await whatever woman decided to make her way over to me- and trust me when I say man do they come!

"Negan, I gotta talk to you!" The owner, Zeke, bellowed over the crowds surrounding us.

"Seriously, dude? I haven't even had a drink yet!" Obviously he missed the joke because I was already a little wasted and he knew it. I sighed and made my way to the back of the bar and into his office. "Look, I already opened my tab so don't start bitching about me taking advantage of my free drink privileges."

"Negan," Zeke rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I like you man, I really do, but your drinkings really effecting your performance."

"I resent that!" I tried my best to keep from slurring. "I always put on a damn good show! I'm better than Springsteen!"

"Right," Ezekiel scoffed. "Because you're really selling out arenas." He rubbed his hands over his eyes again and took a deeo breath. "Let's talk about why I actually called you in here." I leaned back in my chair and looked at Zeke, preparing for whatever he was about to say. "Look, you've been singing her for what, three years? You always bring in a good crowd, but you're getting old."

"You got some fucking nerve!" I scoffed. This douchebag was older than I was by probably ten years.

"And that's why i own this place and don't just play guitar at it." He barked in response. "I'm going to tell you this one time, and I don't care if you like it or not, so listen close. I've brought in another act. Right now they're just your opening act, but if this drinking shit goes the way it's going, they are going to be the act. So sober the fuck up while you're onstage."

"Now that is some rock star shit!" I bellowed and slapped my palm on the table. "An opening act? Might as well start planning the tour now!"

Zeke shook his head. "Get out of my office."

I smirked and slid out of my seat. Maybe I was coming closer to the cusp of greatness- this was my fucking shot and it was time to celebrate. "Give me a whisky on the rocks!" I called to the bartender. I looked around at the groups of kids crowded into the bar. At one point this place was just a hole in the wall, but now it was one of the most popular places in town thanks to all that hipster shit. I mean, I'm not fucking complaining. I get to screw girls half my age every night. I'm living the fucking dream.

Speaking of which, I needed to find the lucky girl that got to go home with me tonight. I scoped the room but no one really struck my fancy until I saw the girl sitting right next to me. She was chit chatting with some guy next to her but he seemed way more interested in the bartender than her. Good thing he plays for the other team.

"How you doing?" I asked casually.

She turned her head slowly to look at me, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes looked me up and down and she let out a little laugh before she turned away.

What the fuck?

"Don't be rude now, darlin'." I smiled at her as she sneaked a glance in my direction. "It doesn't fit that pretty face."

"Do you always flirt with the girls who take your gig?" She smiled sweetly and slid off the stool.

I smirked at her. So this is my opening act. I could totally tour with that.

Come on, Matt." She tapped the guy next to her. "We have a gig." I watched as they made their way to the little area designated for live music. This outta be good. I sipped my whisky and watched as the little guy slid onto a stool and started to mess with a guitar while she adjusted her mic stand. From how far she adjusted the stand, she was probably about a foot and a half shorter than me, which would make her almost five foot. Cute. "Hey guys!" She smiled into the mic at the curious crowd gathering around them. "I'm Lucy, that's Matt and due to lack of creativity we are Lucy and Matt." Original. "We're going to sing you some songs."

I watched in amazement as a big voice bellowed out of the tiny girl when they started their first song. I recognized it as that fat chicks song where she just says "Hello?" All over again. She was actually mezmorizing. I guess I have my work cut out for me here.

After their set, she returned back to the bar to finish the beer the bartender was watching for her. "Where's your friend going?" I asked as I observed him slipping out of the door with the other bartender.

She shrugged and took a sip from her beer. "I'm not his baby sitter."

"I could be yours." I winked, wincing internally. That was definitely not my best line.

"That's actually really disturbing." She said as she slid off the stool. "I'll see you next week. I mean, unless we scared ya off." With a wink, she disappeared into the crowd and was gone from my line of sight.

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday and it was finally time for my favorite gig. I strolled into the Hilltop which was already pretty fucking packed this early in the evening and made my way to the bar. "Give me my regular." I mumbled to the bartender and searched the room for the girl I had met last week. I finally found her onstage and singing her pretty little heart out.

"You know you're like two hours late right?" The bartender mumbled as he slid me my glass. "Zeke told them to keep singing and I think this is the busiest we've ever been."

I shot him one of those looks that would kill him if that were possible and made my way through the crowd and toward Zeke's office. "Open the fuck up!" I yelled as I banged my fist on the door. When there was no response I threw the door open and stormed inside.

"Negan." Zeke sighed and put his pen down. "It's about time you showed up."

"What the fuck is going on out there?" I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"You're two hours late, Negan, what would you have liked me to do?" He leaned back in his chair and looked at me with an annoyance I had never seen. "I could have waited, sure, but then all those people out there would have left and you know I can't have that."

"So what, they just have my fucking gig?" I slammed my palm down on the desk, which made him jump.

"Not yet, Negan." He slid his chair back and stood up. "But if you keep this shit up then yeah they will."

I took a deep breath and considered my options. I could quit right now and lose my biggest source of income, or I could let my pride take the hit and let this one go. Figuring I could use the money for now I stormed out and back to the bar. "Give me another." I mumbled to the bartender and slid onto a stool.

"Thanks for missing your gig." Lucy slid onto the stool next to me and winked.

"Figured I'd let someone else have the spotlight for once." I mumbled and took a sip of whisky.

"Or," she slid closer to me and leaned in. "You just don't think you can handle the competition."

I smirked and turned my head. If we leaned in any closer we'd be locking fucking lips. "Doll, you can't even imagine the things I can handle."

"That a challenge?" She smirked and leaned impossibly closer.

"Depends on if you're up for it or not." I winked and glanced down at her lips which were almost touching mine. "We could always get out of here if you were."

"Or we could stay here." She pulled away and stood up.

"I'm all for putting on a show but I think voyerism is kind of illegal." She pulled me out of my seat and toward the back of the bar.

"Don't be rediculous." She mumbled and she pulled me down the hall and passed the bathrooms and right into Zeke's office. Thank whatever sorry fuck who got assigned to be my guardian angel that he wasn't in there. "What, you afraid?" She smirked as she clicked the lock on the door.

"Never." I closed the distance in between us and captured her lips in mine. They were even softer than I had imagined. I slid my tongue in her mouth and we fought for dominance. I gently pushed her back against the door and slid her shirt over her head. Before I could even make a move she had unclapsed her bra and tossed it aside. "Fucking perfect." I mumbled against her neck as I began to kiss and suck all over it while I palmed her breasts.

She let out a stifled moan and pulled my shirt over my head. I pushed my hardening length in between her legs as I continued the assault on her neck and she wrapped her fingers in my hair. Suddenly she pushed me off of her.

"What?" I asked, feeling my anger start to bubble.

"Can't let you have all the fun." She smirked and shoved me back until I fell into Zeke's leather desk chair. I watched as she worked on my belt before pulling my pants and boxers all the way down. I quickly kicked them off as she got down on her knees.

"Now that is a sight I can get fucking used to." I smirked as I watched her plant kisses up my hardened cock until she got to the tip. Without hesitation she took the entire length in her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. I couldn't help but let out a moan as I watched her bob her head up and down my length. "Better fucking slow down before I bust all over that pretty face." I mumbled as I held her hair back so I could enjoy the view.

Heading my warning, she rose to her feet, pulling me with her. I bent down and attacked her lips again as I pulled down her pants and panties and shoved her against the desk. "You look like you like it rough." I smirked as I ran my fingers along her collar bone.

Without warning, she took my hand and wrapped it around her throat and turned around so that her ass was up in the air. "You have no idea."

I ran a hand down her thin back until I reached her ass, where I planted a hard smack. When she moaned in approval, I gave it a few more smacks before I slid my length inside of her. "That's right, baby," I mumbled as she gasped at my size. Fuck was she tight. "Take all of my cock."

Once she was well adjusted to my size, I began my assault on her tight pussy. While I slammed my cock into her tight pussy, she reached down and started massaging the bundle of nerves in between her legs. "Fuck daddy that feels so fucking good," she moaned as I continued my assault.

Without removing myself from her tight folds, I flipped her onto her back and smirked at the surprised look on her face. "Go ahead, baby, keep rubbing yourself," I picked up my pace and pulled her legs over my shoulders.

"Daddy I'm gonna fucking cum." She moaned as she matched her pace to mine.

"Go ahead baby," I mumbled as I slammed into her harder than ever. "Cum all over my big cock."

Without needing any more permission, her walls tightened as she came all over my cock. Letting her ride out her orgasm, I continued my pace until she started to pull her legs down. "I want you to cum in my mouth," she smirked as she got on her knees and took my cock in her mouth again.

I let out a moan and lulled my head back as she sucked harder than before. It didn't take long for me to explode down her throat. Being the good girl she was, she swallowed every drop.

After she pulled my softening member out of her mouth I collapsed back in Zeke's chair. "Sex in the bosses office," I mumbled as I watch her pull her pants back up. "Can't say I've ever done that before."

"Well," she leaned back against the desk to catch her breath. "Maybe next time you'll get lucky and we'll do it somewhere else."

"So there'll be a next time?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you're lucky," she purred and put her shirt back on, stuffing her bra in her pocket.

Before we could sneak out without being notice, a loud bang came from the door. And here comes the enemy of fun.

We shared a scared look in between us and realized we had been caught.


End file.
